


Can I At Least Get This Half Off?

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All I write is fluff what is this, And Semi comes in wanting to passive aggressively give a bouquet to Shirabu, Basically Tendou does not join volleyball because he helps his mother run her flower shop, Fluff, I don't deserve this curse of only writing fluff, M/M, and shenanigans ensue, flower shop au, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou Satori helps his mother out in running her flower shop. One day a strange guy comes in wanting a weird bouquet. Satori is not one to judge, much. A fluffy flower shop AU, what more can anyone ask for?





	Can I At Least Get This Half Off?

Satori had been working at his mother’s flower shop for a little while now, including all throughout his high school career. He had learned the names and meanings of each and every flower through the entire store, from the innocent daisies to the forgiving white tulips. Learning the meanings had become a sort of game for the boy, and when he graduated high school, it seemed fitting for him to just learn how to adapt to the business for himself, when his mother would eventually retire to live a peaceful life instead of the hectic one that a flower shop brought about, and Satori indeed had that hectic personality that fit quite well there.

It usually wasn’t too hectic, only on the big holidays were his mother and he swamped with people wanting bouquets that they should have called about days before only to be met with sold out signs. His mother was usually good about staying in stock with flowers but sometimes they could only order so many flowers. 

So, when one particular day, not a busy holiday for another couple of weeks, a tall two-toned colored haired man bustling his way into the store, looking a bit frantic, or at least frazzled, Satori was a bit surprised. The man didn’t notice Satori at first though, since he had been making sure the healing peonies were healthy on the other end of the store before making his way back to the counter.

“Hello! What can I get for you?”

The tall man stopped short for a moment, Satori having time to assess that his hair was bleached but had left the tips dark, and he briefly wondered if he had somehow gotten pollen or something or other on his face before the other man spoke up.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Satori was a bit confused, he didn’t get that request every day, but he was already thinking of the flowers to do the job that the other man proposed. He would need geraniums for sure, they were for stupidity. He couldn’t forget the fox-gloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness. He would need carnations; but yellow, which meant ‘you have disappointed me’, as opposed to the pink for gratitude. Finally, he would need lilies; orange for hatred, as opposed to the regal calla lily.

All of this was in the span of the few seconds that it took to think of the flowers, but Satori knew that it would be a beautiful bouquet, the receiver would be none the wiser unless they actually knew the individual flowers and their meanings. He could feel the animosity from the other man from there, and it was revving his up, for whatever reason.

“What size bouquet would you like? We have a smaller or a larger size.”

The tall man looked a bit surprised that Satori had taken his request so well, he might not be used to seeing people with fiery red hair being in a place like a flower shop or who might have looked a bit like a weirdo. Satori had learned very early in life that people were going to judge him before ever getting to know him, and that was just fine with him.

“The largest size you have.”

The answer to Satori’s question surprised him a little bit; but it wasn’t his business to guess at why this person was acquiring this bouquet in the first place, so he tried not to dwell on it.

“Alright; it should be ready within the next half hour! If you do not wish to wait you may leave your phone number for us to call you when it is ready.”

The tall man got a little red in the face when Satori said this; but he didn’t really understand why. All he said was to leave his phone number, was that so embarrassing? Maybe the man didn’t want a stranger calling him from an unknown number; but wouldn’t it be more adequate for them both if the man did something else while waiting for Satori to deal with the bouquet? He hardly doubted the man wanted to be in the store while he was making the bouquet, Satori had the habit of singing off-tune to whatever pop song was on the radio while he worked, his mother had already told him that he never had high marks in music class, so no doubt he could have put the alley cats to shame. It never stopped him from singing though; it was fun.

“Uhh, yeah. Here, lemme just write it down for you. Do I pay now or later?”

Satori grinned, this was one of his mother’s personal accounts, the customers never paid until after they have seen and fallen in love with their flowers. If they are not completely satisfied then they do not need to pay, and hardly anyone lied about it. It was easy to tell if someone was actually unsatisfied with their bouquets; his mother had developed a sense of telling about it throughout the years of owning the shop.

“Later!”

The tall man nodded as he wrote the number down. He wrote his name too, Satori noticed. ‘Semi’ was all he wrote, so it was mostly likely a family name, not a given name. That was fine, Satori wasn’t always on familial terms with their customers, but there were those that came in and both him and his mother knew by their first names and they called them by theirs’ as well. The shop was well-known around the community in any case, they usually had regular business regardless of what time of year it was.

“Cool! Then I’ll call you when the bouquet is ready!”

Semi nodded as he said this, going a bit red again. After that he turned and exited the shop, leaving Satori alone with his thoughts and his flowers once again. The actual bouquet was nothing short of art, but Satori had always been told that he had a way with the flowers, knowing just how to arrange them to make them shine in their own ways. His mother frequently said that his hair rivaled even their brightest roses and their morning glories. She had had the fiery hair as well, but it had dimmed a bit in her older age, only a more robust red now instead of the vibrant red that Satori’s was.

Before he knew it, the bouquet was done, and there was nothing else to do but call Semi for him to be able to come get it. Satori dialed the number into the shop phone, and within the first two rings the call was picked up.

“Hello..?”

Satori could have laughed at the hesitation that he received from the man. This might have been why he had not wanted to give his number out beforehand.

“Hey! This is Satori from Tendou’s Flowers! Your bouquet is ready for you to come get~!”

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Okay, I’ll be there to get it soon.”

It didn’t take the other man long at all to get back to the shop, Satori had just finished wrapping the bouquet up, at least with the plastic wrapping they usually reserved for their guests that ordered the larger bouquets. 

“It looks too nice.”

That was all Semi said as he walked back up to the counter from the door. It made Satori give out a snort. It looked too nice? Now he was being a bit too generous.

“What do you mean? It was what you wanted me to make! ‘I hate you’ in flower.”

“No. I told you to make it say, ‘Fuck you’ in flower.”

Satori snorted again, yeah, he remembered. But he technically couldn’t say ‘fuck you’ to a customer so he had to change the way he said it.

“Yes. I know. But I can’t say that in front of you while I’m on the clock.”

He hoped Semi would understand that he could say it in front of him when he wasn’t on the clock, but if he didn’t see in between the lines that would be alright. 

“So why do you need this bouquet to say that, anyways?”

Now it was Semi’s turn to snort.

“Uh. It’s for my underclassman. He’s taking my spot in my college sports team so I was going to be petty by giving him flowers but having them mean something bad.”

That made sense, maybe. Satori also wasn’t really in the business of judging their customers either, so he decided to just let the man give his flowers to whoever he pleased.

“That sounds like a lot of work instead of just saying the phrase out loud to them!”

Semi blinked for a second, his surprise showing on his face now. Satori wondered if he had even considered just telling this underclassman of his, “Fuck you,” to his face! Well, it is of no matter at the moment, since the bouquet that Satori made was already ready to go.

“I never…thought of that.”

Satori snorted, of course he didn’t think of it. Except that it would have been the first thing to do for most people, no, this person went out of his way to go to a flower shop and order a bouquet to say it in more subtle tones. He also realized that there was a lot of snorting going on between the two individuals. He didn’t know exactly why, but he liked it.

A bell chiming signaling another customer walking through the door made Semi flinch slightly, and on closer inspection, Satori knew the person.

“Wakatoshi! Check out this amazing bouquet I made!”

His stoic best friend glanced at the bouquet, his eyebrows going up slightly, a rare show of emotion on his face.

“Why did you create a bouquet saying, ‘Fuck you’, in flower?”

Satori’s head flew back in a laugh, he knew he should never have given that book on the meanings of flowers to Wakatoshi, he often knew too much about the flowers. He looked over to see that Semi had gone red in embarrassment.

“It’s..mine.”

At the admission of Semi, Satori’s friend seemed to notice that he and Satori were not alone in the shop.

“Semi-san? What are you doing here getting a bouquet saying, ‘Fuck you,’ in flower?”

Now Satori was confused. They knew each other? The words that Semi had said earlier made so much more sense. 

“You play volleyball together?!”

Semi looked up in confusion as Wakatoshi, “We do. I used to be the official setter,” the way he said ‘used to be’ was with a hint of distain, which might have been why he wanted the bouquet in the first place.

“Ah. I see. You are going to give this bouquet to Shirabu-san.”

Wakatoshi’s blatant honesty had taken Satori a while to get used to, since it meant that he was often calling Satori out on his shit fairly frequently. This Semi seemed to still be getting used to it, as he flushed even more under the scrutiny of Wakatoshi.

“It’s-! It’s none of your business, Ushijima-san!” the threat would have been more intimidating if the man hadn’t stuttered trying to get it out, but Satori held in his scoff all the same.

“Giving him this bouquet will not get you the spot back as official setter. You should instead be trying to improve yourself or better yet, teach Shirabu-san what you know so that the team will be better.”

Satori couldn’t help himself now, he threw his head back and laughed out-loud. His friend was hopeless! Obviously Wakatoshi had never dealt with a situation where someone was picked over him on a team, being the powerhouse he was.

“It’s fine, Wakatoshi! Let the guy say whatever he wants in flower form.” Satori’s friend looked at him then, the confusion in his eyes ever prominent, before nodding slightly.

“I will trust your judgment, Satori.” It always made Satori’s heart melt when his friend called him by his first name. It had taken years of Satori calling the other guy by his first name before he started reciprocating, let alone accepted whatever it was that their friendship was. 

By the time Satori looked back to the other guy, Semi, he could tell the setter was suspicious of their friendship. Maybe Semi thought him and Wakatoshi were more than friends? And why was that thought making Satori feel like he needed to make sure Semi knew that it was false? It had been a weird day. 

“Do you still think it looks too nice, Semi-san?” Satori’s words seemed to bring the setter back to the conversation, and he scowled at the bouquet once again.

“Yeah, but I will still give it to him.” with that, Semi brought out his wallet, but Satori had already ringed out the bouquet. 100% guarantee that they would love it, and if not, then it was free, that was his mother’s policy, and he was sticking to it.

“Well then, here you go! No charge!”

Semi seemed surprised, but took the bouquet all the same, “What do you mean?”

Wakatoshi seemed to understand, “Ah, the policy of this flower shop is if you are not 100% satisfied with your bouquet, you do not have to pay for it.”

A look of shock seemed to go on Semi’s face, but it turned into another scowl, “That doesn’t seem right. I asked you to make a bouquet for me, and I should pay you for it.”

Satori was already waving his hand in dismissal. He had more than enough experience with clients who felt bad about not paying something that they clearly did not like. 

“If you really want to make it up to me, go on a date with me this Saturday.” the shocked look on Semi’s face, along with the cutest blush Satori had ever seen was prominent. Wakatoshi just looked amused at the not so subtle invitation that Satori made; he was used to it.

“Fine! I will! And I’m going to pay for dinner, and whatever else we do.”

Satori fought to keep his laughter in, “As long as you’re okay with me buying the ice cream we will eat afterwards.”

The twinge of happiness stirring in Satori’s chest was palpable, it had been a while since he had felt so giddy at the thought of a date. Not that he had many experiences with dates, he could count them all on one hand. It was the first time though that Wakatoshi had been privy to it, let alone within the vicinity of where it started. 

“Then I will see you later for practice, Semi-san, with your bouquet for Shirabu-san.” with that, Wakatoshi left the flower shop after one last nod to Satori. 

“Bye, Wakatoshi! I’ll be sure to send you more beautiful pictures of my bouquets later~!”

A flash of a smile was all that was seen from his long-time friend, before him and Semi were once again alone in the flower shop. The vibe in the shop also changed slightly to more frazzled. 

“You were serious, weren’t you? About the date?” the tentative way that Semi asked that was the cutest thing Satori had ever heard, he fought to not coo over him, especially with the bouquet clutched tightly in his grip.

“Of course I was, I work until 5 on Saturday, want to meet me here?”

Semi’s smile seemed to light up the whole shop, Satori could only imagine what it would be like to be around that kind of smile every day. He hoped he would see more of it in the near future.

“Great. Then it’s a date.”


End file.
